Violence and Insanity
by Devil's-Butterfly-Maid
Summary: 'I can see her in the corner of my dark room. I stifle a terrified scream. She was supposed to be dead…She is dead.' Grimmjow is admitted into a mental hosital for violent behavior and psychotic episodes-Meets Byakuya Kuchiki who suffers from schizophrenia from trauma after his wife Hisana was killed -ON TEMP HIATUS! DECIDED TO MAKE YAOI/LEM - MAB FIXED SOON!
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N (PLEASE READ BEFORE READING STORY!):**_

_Full Summary:_ _Grimmjow J. is amitted into a mental hospital for his violent behavior and psychotic episodes. Grimmjow meets a handsome dark haired man, Byakuya Kuchiki, and get to know each other a bit and suprisingly become friends? Can Byakuya who is also a patient, who lost his wife Hisana in a terrible accident and suffered schizophrenia from trauma, help figure out why Grimmjow is like the way he is? Can they help each other overcome their psycological issues and get out of the hospital for the mentally insane?_

_Hi and thanks to everyone who reads or at least tries to read this story ^-^! I was inspired by this story from doing a copy & paste thing of where you list your favorite Bleach characters and answer questions; which one of the questions said to write a fan fic summary, of whatever number of the character that it was on about them (which was Grimmjow and Byakuya on mine, can check bottom of profile for it if wanted). And I came up with this :D! _

_This story is not going to be a Yaoi between Grimm and Byakuya by the way, it's going to be friendship (unless you want to be a yaoi them review/PM of you would like it to be so and I will think about it).But I'm making this story how I want it and such since it mine, just saying._

_And sorry if this chapter has any wrong medical information and about mental hospitals…If you point out the mistakes (much to my dislike and hopefully there isn't much mistakes if any) I will correct them…But overall I hope you enjoy this first chapter of this interesting story! Which by the way this story will go from first person point of view to probably second person from time to time I guess it depends but yes this story is definitely going to alternate between Byakuya's and Grimmjow's POV…This is my first time doing a first POV so go easy on me and sorry if it seems OOC…I don't mean to make it that way, I like characters to stay in character! _

_Well now please try and finish reading this chapter and tell me what you think of it in a review! That means REVIEW please I want feedback and I mean it ;D!_

**Violence and Insanity**

_Ch. 1_

**Byakuya's P.O.V**

I can see _her_ in the corner of my dark room. I stifle a terrified scream. She was supposed to be dead…She is dead. Her body is in a coffin that was designed and paid for by her parents six feet into the earth. Why does this vivid hallucination haunt me almost every night?

It's because I have schizophrenia that's why. That's what the doctors had told me I had. I know she isn't real. That she isn't really there standing at the corner near the end of my white bed. The shadows, that were casted from the moonlight shining through the bared window, hiding half her body only showing some of her white kimono from the knees down stained with red. The red liquid is her blood. But that didn't mean that it didn't still frighten me.

I got this horrible mental illness from witnessing what happened to her from the trauma it had caused me. But the thing is I don't remember what I had beheld of my beloved deceased wife. The doctor, psychologist, said I was found trembling tears streaming down my face in the bedroom where my wife had been killed. It seems that I repressed my memories of what happened that night. That night that still remains a mystery is locked and buried somewhere in my mind.

I didn't start seeing her and hearing her talk to me until some days later after that incident. At first I had disregarded it as a vivid dream/nightmare and not really recalling of waking up after she finally went away. But the hallucinations soon got worse and I would scream and throw things out of extreme hurt and confusion. My neighbors, who heard my thrashing and yelling and which were also friends of mine, called the mental institution concerned of my sanity. Apparently they had told them that I had been distant from them and acting strange lately and how I had been heard screaming my lungs out and throwing objects around banging against the walls. They, my friends, were aware that the incident had gravely affected me.

Then I remember the two men in white burst through my front door, marched up to me and each of them grabbed one of my arms and hauled me to their van. I of course thrashed around and tried to fight them off but their grips did not break. The van's back doors were already opened and I was then forced into the back of the van.

I had shouted again as they slammed the doors shut and locked it. I had begun to pound at the medium sized tinted windows in anger as the van started and drove away from my home.

Once I had arrived at the mental hospital which is called Hueco Mundo they put me in a strait jacket and in a white padded room until I decided to calm down. After I had calmed down that was when a psychologist with the name of Sosuke Aizen arrived and talked to me. He had evaluated me and decided that I remain at Hueco Mundo until they could get the severity of my illness.

I was then prescribed antipsychotic medication. When I took them as I wished the visions of my wife to leave me it had help immensely. After a while of taking them and seeming to get better I was let out and went back home.

But that didn't last long though. The medication started giving me unpleasant side effects that I wish not to even think about, so I stopped taking them assuming I would be fine without them for a bit. How wrong I was. I should've just dealt with the unpleasant effects of the pills which I knew I probably wouldn't be able to stand it, but too late for that.

Before I knew it, I was admitted back into Hueco Mundo after having a huge fit from a very intense hallucination of my wife in dreadful condition as her was skin caked in blood and gashes standing in front of me, letting out shrieks that hurt my head. I freaked completely out from that and just lost it.

That had occurred about a couple of months ago. I haven't really taken any of my medication afraid of the side effects it would cause on me. I would trick the nurses that I had taken them every time they brought the pills for me to take. If they were aware of this I did not know. Since it didn't seem I was going to get better for what seemed a long while, I had to stay here.

Now this was happening; my deceased wife in the shadows of my room. I can feel my grey orbs shaking in fear.

"**Byakuya,"** she said in a creepy sing song voice, which rattled my brain. This illusion of my wife did not act like my real wife when she was alive. This illusion wife acted like she wanted to torment and scare me out of my wits. I know my real wife wouldn't ever do that, she had a kind and gentle soul.

I put my hands up to my ears, to block out her voice.

"Shut up," I mumbled menacingly towards her. I wanted her to go away, to just leave me alone so I could get some sleep.

"**Haha, oh my, I'm not going anywhere,"** she said as if she could read my thoughts and let out a nasty chuckle.

It made me cringe. That chuckle was not beautiful like my real wife's.

"Just….go away…." I squeeze my eyes shut as I say this and dip my head down.

I feel weight weigh down the end of my bed. She had moved and started to crawl towards me.

I flinch as her small hands brushed my bare feet which I jerked my legs towards me and put them close to my broad chest that was covered in a white V neck shirt. I could feel the mattress weigh dip in a bit as her tiny body made its way toward me. She was getting closer.

I suddenly feel her cold hands place themselves onto my wrists. I couldn't help but flinch again. My heart was beating against my rib cage fiercely. I wanted her to let go of me as I did not appreciate her cold hands touching me. I tried to turn my body away from her with my eyes still shut and head casted down. But it seemed she had a tight grip, so she jerked me back to facing her with good amount of strength I was surprised she had.

"**Come on Byakuya, open your eyes and look at me." **She said in an annoying teasing tone.

"Stop," I whisper quietly. I did not want to take even a glance at her. I'm afraid of what she is going to look like…Bloody with gashes, scares decorating her body.

I felt her lean close to my down casted face. Her breath smelled of death and decay. I held back a strong desire to gag.

"**Open your eyes," **she pleaded teasingly again.

I felt anger surge through me. I just wanted her to leave me alone. I need sleep. She was irritating me and I was already tired of her fowl breath assaulting my nose. My body started to shake.

With my eyes still sealed closed, I turned my head upwards.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" I yelled so loud and with such ferocity and somehow managed to get my wrists from her grasp. I shoved my hands forward and felt them make contact with her shoulders, which felt wet, as she then went flying off the bed.

I heard a thud and waited for a couple of moments just listening. I didn't hear anything anymore except myself letting out huffs of breath. I decided I should open my eyes now.

Once they were open I found my room empty. I sighed in relief and looked down. I gasped as I saw blood coated onto my hands. It must've have been from when I made contact with her shoulders. I was glad I didn't look at her.

The door suddenly flew open as two nurses came flooding in a hurry.

_Dammit, _I mentally cursed to myself.

.

.

**End of chapter one, so if I get a good enough amount of reviews I will post the other chapter up as soon as possible! I had fun writing this one and wrote it pretty fast too! Oh gosh I really need to quit coming up with new ideas for stories -_- but I can't help it…hehe.** **Also I couldn't really think of a good title for this story so if any of you can come up with a better sounding one please tell me and I might use it.**

**But please review and again sorry if there are medical mistakes and such remember to correct me even though I kind of hate that but I guess I need it. Yes Byakuya got schizophrenia from whatever happened to Hisana, his wife, from trauma which later on in the story will be revealed!**

**Grimmjow will come in the next chap.! And yes there maybe is going to be other Bleach characters in here :D!**

**R&R PLEASE!**


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Just wanted to say special thanks to the ones who reviewed, favorite, and/or followed! Which are (not in any specific order):_

**Blossom-Strawberry16**

**Lord Lycaon**

**pen-Aine**

**geecee**

**Black Cat Angel**

**Fuyublue**

_Thanks a lot guys! I hope this story gets more popular to be honest but if it doesn't then I guess that's all right as long as I know that at least there is some people out there that enjoy this :D. Which by the way I hope you guys will stick to this story and not get disappointed with it later on ^^._

_Oh and Byakuya is in a mixed unit which means there is all kinds of people with different types of illnesses so that's how Grimmjow is going to be able to meet Byakuya and such…I'm not very knowledgeable about what you really do in mental/psychiatric hospitals so go easy on me if there is any mistakes typical or not…What really matters is if you enjoy the story, right? _

_Again sorry if Grimmjow/Byakuya seem OOC…_

**Violence and Insanity**

_Ch. 2_

**Byakuya's P.O.V**

I should have been more careful. I should've figured that there were nurses and assistants would pass by my bedroom door from time to time. I wanted to face palm myself for my stupidity.

I took my shocked expression from the male nurses, who were well built, to my palms that were bloodied. To my relief there was no red liquid covering them anymore and I let out a breath.

"Mr. Kuchiki, are you alright? We heard you shout quit loudly a moment ago," one of the nurses asked.

"Yeah," the other nurse nodded, "exactly who were you yelling at?" He questioned. The two nurses both knew of my schizophrenia of course.

I looked back to them and answered a bit hesitantly, "I, uh, had a nightmare…Sorry I will talk in my sleep from time to time." I lied through my teeth. I don't talk in my sleep at all nor do I sleepwalk. I didn't want them to get suspicious of maybe me not taking my medicine.

Thankfully they nodded, buying my lie.

"Well alright Mr. Kuchiki," the nurse who had previously spoke said and it seemed that both of them relaxed as they stood straighter. "We'll be going now and try to get some more sleep."

I only nodded and felt relieved when they left my room. I sighed and eased back onto my bed, setting the covers over me.

My eyes were now heavy with sleep. I shut them and fell into blissful darkness. If I had a dream I do not remember it.

.

.

I woke up at seeing sunlight pouring through the single bared window. I sat up feeling rested. A female nurse then opened my door and came in.

"Oh Mr. Kuchiki I see you're already awake," she smiled kindly at me, "did you sleep well?"

"Yes," I replied as I did a single nod of my head.

"That's good well it's time to eat breakfast, feeling hungry?" She questioned as I slipped out of bed and walked up to her.

I did not answer as I began following her out of my room and towards the direction of the cafeteria. To be honest I wasn't really that hungry at all. But I would eat, not much, anyways to keep my strength up. The food here was never really enjoyable to eat to me. Oh how I missed my wife's delicious cooking after coming home from a hard day of work.

I missed Hisana very much.

I closed my grey eyes for a moment and tried not to think about her. Every time I did it made me very depressed.

I opened them to see the kind nurse stare at me in concern. She knew something must have been troubling me but didn't press me to answer as she did not ask what was wrong.

I forced a small smile towards her meaning that I was fine. After she went back to looking straight ahead I felt my face go to expressionless and stoical. That was my expression most of the time finding it hard to even smile for long anymore. I remember that I used to smile a lot when Hisana was alive because she was the reason for my happiness. But now my happiness was gone.

We finally made it to the cafeteria and I sat down with a tray of food at a table that was vacant. The nurse then left.

Picking up the plastic ware I began cutting at my pancakes and taking my time at eating.

All of a sudden I began to hear a male voice yelling in anger. I turned my head towards the noise which was the hallway I had come from.

"AHHH! GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME!" I heard the voice swear.

I then saw some well-built muscled men in white struggling to keep their grip on a more muscled man with teal colored hair. The teal haired man was thrashing and snarling in extreme anger.

"Calm down, Grimmjow!" One of the men in white ordered in a stern tone.

"FUCK OFF!" The said man shouted while tugging his arms trying to get free.

"Stop or will have to sedate you!" The other man in white threatened as they made their way down farther in the hallway away from the cafeteria.

I just gazed in curiosity as they dragged him away.

**Grimmjow's P.O.V**

As the men in white dragged me away I heard the one on my left threaten to sedate me if I didn't calm down.

_Dammit, _I mentally cursed in anger.

I grinded my teeth together and finally quit struggling to get free. As much as I still wanted to thrash around and get free and run high tail out of this crazy shit nut of a building I did not want to get sedated. So I let the men drag me to wherever they were taking me.

I'm an involuntary patient the court ordered me to be here because of my behavior and what I've done. I balled both my fist. I did not want to be here at all. This was really pissing me off.

After we arrived to a room, I was interviewed. Then after that much to my disliking I was strip searched and anything I had that was deemed dangerous was taken away. I wanted to growl in frustration but held it back. I then had to get a physical and get blood work done.

All of this was getting on my nerves and pissing me the fuck off. I did not like being touched and prodded at.

_Shit! Look what you got yourself into Grimmjow, _I thought to myself with a smug look.

**And done with this chapter, finally! Sorry it took me a while to type this because things just kept getting in my way and kept me from typing this chapter :P…Sorry for any wrong concerning the workings of the mental hospital in this chapter. As I said not very knowledgeable about that stuff so yeah no flames for simple mistakes on that…**

**Overall hope you enjoy and sorry Grimm's POV wasn't long but the next chapter with start with his POV again and he'll be a patient at Hueco Mundo! Yeah couldn't figure what else to call the hospital so I just called it that, Hueco Mundo, oh well just deal with it please.**

**You'll soon figure out what he did to get ordered by the court to be an involuntary patient at Hueco Mundo…It was something pretty violent but I'm not sure of what violent act he did yet so if you have suggestions I'm all ears ;).**

**Well please R&R and don't just be 'eeh don't feel like it' come on it can be anything except for flames, like 'oh awesome story' and whatnot…**

**SO R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Violence and Insanity**

_Ch. 3_

**Grimmjow's P.O.V**

After all that stupid stuff I had to go through I was finally following two male assistants to be shown my new room that I'll be staying in for quite some time.

I let out an agitated groan. Who was I going to be staying with, some crazy weird person?

Well I guess I'll found out in a minute or so as the two males slowed down their pace their heads turned to the left nearing a door. I was actually feeling anxious, I really didn't want any roommate I wanted to be in a room by myself but the docs said that there weren't any more rooms for me to be in by myself. Great.

"Here's your room Grimmjow," one of the males spoke.

I let out a grunt, "Who am I staying with?"

"You will be having another male roommate called Byakuya Kuchiki. Please do not give him any trouble as he will not give you any either. He's a fairly nice young gentlemen but be warned he rarely shows any emotion," the male assistant informed me, "Oh he is currently out of the room due to being in counseling."

"Humph," was all I gave in a reply. I've never heard of the guy and currently didn't really care.

"Your schedule will be handed to you later maybe tomorrow. For now you are to be in this room unless you want to roam about but with someone accompanying you as in one of us not another patient, alright?"

I rolled my blue orbs, "Whatever." I mumble and enter my new room and flopped on the bed, that was on the mirrored on the other side of room from the other bed, facing the ceiling. The assistants left keeping the door open as I lied there already bored out of my skull.

I hate this so much. I shouldn't be here in this nuthouse. I don't feel any regret or remorse for what I did to get admitted in place, Hueco Mundo. Shit, I didn't want to think about it, as it would infuriate me, right now.

I let out a growl of anger and felt my face contort in a scowl. I made a 'Tch' sound and turned on my side, resting my head on my muscled arm. My teal blue bangs swaying with my movement, brushing against my forehead making it itch; tickle a bit, but I ignored it.

I would watch TV to pass the time but there wasn't one. I would also have read a book if there was any I could get. Yeah I liked to read mostly the genre of horror and adventure with lots of gore and violence.

"This place is so dull," I talked to myself. Wow, I think I would go insane; snap in here maybe in another day or two if this was what every day was like here.

I let out another irritated sigh as I rolled on my back again and put my hands underneath my head. I stared at the ceiling just thinking of random ass things to pass the time until my roommate, Byakuya I think his name was, came back.

I just stared for maybe hours I don't know until I heard a female's voice as if she was talking to someone. It sounded like it was at the entrance of the bedroom door.

I sat up slowly and stretched my arms since I laid on them for who knows how long. I saw standing near the frame of the door a female nurse conversing with a male with black hair and stormy grey orbs. He was at a fairly good height and well-muscled. He was staring at me with an emotionless face. I assumed she was telling him of why I was there and such.

It would be nice if he wasn't staring at me with a straight expression. I guess he wasn't expecting to have a roommate when he came back from his counseling.

The nurse then left to let us get acquainted with each other. I'm sure she was just waiting a bit away from the door just in case she needed to intervene in anything.

Byakuya cleared his throat and walked into the room. As he did that I suppressed a sigh and got up from the bed and rubbed the back of my head. I didn't know if this guy was someone I should be wary of or not as I don't know why he's here at Hueco Mundo. He probably felt the same with me I perceived.

"Um," I spoke feeling a bit awkward as I am not really good at these types of things. I wasn't sure of what to say, so I decided maybe I should let him speak first. When he didn't say anything for a moment I then said in obvious impatience, "Aren't going to say anything? Fine if not then I'll start: I'm you're new roommate and my name is Grimmjow Jeagerjiaques." I huffed.

Byakuya gave me a hard stare as he cocked a black brow at my intolerance.

"Well aren't cha going to introduce who you are?" I questioned when he again didn't utter a single word. I swear if he was going remain mute I was going to start yelling for him to speak.

"My name is Byakuya Kuchiki," he finally spoke, "It's nice to meet you mister Jeagerjiaques." He did a slight bow.

"No need for the formal shit, just call me by my first name," I told him as I didn't care if someone was formal with me or not. "What do you want to me to call you, by first or last name?"

"Whichever you wish to call me since you don't wish to be called by your last name, It'd be only fair if you got to call me by first name or last. It really doesn't matter to me," he told me.

"Alright," I responded. It sounded fine with me.

There was a moment of silence.

"So," I tried to think of something to ask of him, "how long have you been here?"

"Couple of months," Byakuya replied.

My brows lifted in mild surprise, a couple of months? Well he seemed quite sane so far to me so maybe I wouldn't snap within another day or so?

"Well since you've been here longer as I have been here for some hours would ya mind showing me around?"

I was curious of why this man was in here to begin with but decided it would be unwise to ask just in case he actually might be on the crazy side and go all ape shit on me for asking. Plus he didn't question why I was here also.

Byakuya nodded at my request and I followed him out of the room and let him show me around this gloomy place. We were acquaintances so far but I don't know if we would be actually friendly with each other or not. I'm not, to be honest, a people person; there is only so much I can tolerate, which is very little.

**Hope this chapter was to you readers expectations. I will delve deeper into Grimmjow's past into why he was admitted into Hueco Mundo in the first place including Byakuya's & Grimms 'issues' as I guess you could call it as well soon in later chapters. I don't know if I'll update the other chapter quickly or not, we'll see.**

**Thanks for the reviews much appreciated :D!**

**I wish more people would give stories chances and just try to read them but they don't, which I'm going say that there's a lot of stories that deserve more reviews and such then what they have ya know?**

**Also some of you who even read this you could check my other stories 'Seeing the Demons' & 'The Iron Wolf' which are Ichihime stories ;) if you like that pairing. You could at least try and check them out at least the summary to see if it piques your interest…But if not then that's fine.**

**Well R&R!**


End file.
